Wireless data networks and telephone networks have generally remained separate and utilized different hardware and software systems. The digital enhanced cordless telecommunications (DECT) standard is a wireless air interface and communication protocol designed to provide wireless communications for telecommunications equipment such as cordless phones. The DECT standard is promulgated by the European Telecommunications Standards Institute. It operates in the 1.8 GHz radio band, employing Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) technology. DECT operates at speeds of 2 Mbps and is ideal for use in voice applications. DECT offers the advantages of low power consumption, enabling smaller batteries to be used in a wireless headset.
The use of Wireless Local Area Networks (WLANs) has recently increased. In particular, the IEEE 802.11 (also referred to herein as simply “802.11”) series of WLAN specifications have gained widespread acceptance. IEEE 802.11 wireless LAN's are becoming pervasive throughout the industry.
The IEEE 802.11 WLAN standard addresses the basic transport of LAN data over a wireless medium. There are currently three variations of 802.11: IEEE 802.11a (5 GHz, 54 Mbps), IEEE 802.11b (2.4 GHz, 11 Mbps), and IEEE 802.11g (2.4 GHz, 22 Mbps).
Referring to FIG. 4, a prior art 802.11 LAN is illustrated. A distribution system 402, also referred to as a backbone, is used to forward frames to their destination when several access points are connected to form a large coverage area, requiring communication between each access point to track the movements of mobile stations. In many embodiments Ethernet is utilized. Access points 404, 406 act as bridges between the wireless world and the wired world. Each access point has at least two network interfaces: a wireless interface that understands 802.11 and a second interface with wired networks. Typically, the wired interface is an Ethernet port and/or WAN port. Access points typically have a TCP/IP interface. Stations 408, 410 are computing devices with wireless network interfaces, typically laptops or handheld computers. Stations 408, 410, can also be computers not intended to be portable, such as desktops. Wireless medium 412 is utilized to move frames from stations 408, 410 to access point 404, 406 with radio frequency layers being used in typical embodiments.
In the prior art, separate devices are utilized for telephone and data applications. For example, most solutions utilize separate 802.11 access points, telephones, network interfaces, and headsets. However, convergence of telephone networks and data networks in the office environment, and VoIP as emerged as an alternative to traditional POTS networks. As a result, improved networks with both wireless data and telephone functionality are needed.